Disposable absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, incontinence products, catamenial products and the like are widely used, and much effort has been made to improve the effectiveness and functionality of these articles. In general such articles have a fluid permeable body-facing layer, often referred to as a topsheet, a fluid impermeable garment-facing layer, often referred to as a backsheet, and an absorbent core sandwiched between the topsheet and the backsheet. Other components, such as acquisition layers, secondary topsheets, and adhesive fasteners are also well known in the art.
Conventional body-facing layers, i.e., topsheets, used in disposable absorbent typically exhibit a tradeoff between improved acquisition of gushes of fluid and improved dryness. For example, topsheets can be made relatively hydrophilic to quickly wet out and acquire gushes of fluid, but this same relative hydrophilicity causes the topsheet to feel wet next to the wearer's skin, i.e., dryness is compromised. Various material and component structures have been proposed in the past to provide for either improved gush acquisition or improved rewet, but the properties have remained linked, one being inversely proportional to the other.
It is known that providing for a certain amount of compression-resistant thickness, or caliper, in a topsheet aids in reducing rewet. For example, three-dimensional formed film topsheets such as those known as DRI-WEAVE® topsheets on ALWAYS® sanitary napkins marketed by The Procter & Gamble Co. are known to provide for low rewet, i.e., better dryness, compared to typical nonwoven topsheets. However, some consumers express a dislike for polymer film topsheets and prefer topsheets made of nonwoven materials.
Furthermore, known topsheets typically are not designed specifically for absorption of high viscosity fluids such as runny bowel movements, wound exudates, blood, and menses. As a result, typical topsheets can leak, stain, and contribute to poor skin health due to prolonged contact with the wearer's skin.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved topsheet for a disposable absorbent article capable of providing for high gush acquisition rates and yet also providing for improved dryness.
Additionally, there is a need an improved topsheet for a disposable absorbent article capable of providing for high gush acquisition rates and yet also providing for improved dryness that is comfortable to the wearer.
Finally, there is a need for a method of relatively inexpensively making a topsheet for a disposable absorbent article capable of providing for high gush acquisition rates and yet also providing for improved dryness.